La reine glaciale
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : Jack doit infiltrer le SGC et retrouver ses amis. Attention rating T à cause des morts.


Genre/Pairing/rating : action - PG13

Saison : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

* * *

Le téléphone portable du colonel Jack O'Neill le réveilla alors qu'il était en congé. Il grogna mais prit la peine de répondre quand il vit le numéro du Pentagone.

_-"Allo" _fit-il, en se redressant dans son lit.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, bien que l'aube soit proche.

_-"Colonel O'Neill, ici le major Davis. Désolé de vous réveiller mais il y a une situation de crise au SGC."_

_-"Et c'est vous qui me prévenez ?" _demanda Jack, suspicieux.

_-"Oui, nous n'avons plus de contact avec la montagne depuis un moment."_

_-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

_-"Nous ne savons pas, mon colonel."_

Jack se leva d'un bond et hurla dans son portable : _"Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ?"_

_-"C'est pour cela que je vous appelle, pour que vous puissiez entrer à la base, avec une équipe des forces spéciales."_

_-"Et comment suis-je supposé y entrer ?"_

_-"Comme le major Carter, il y a quatre ans."_

_-"Non mais attendez, Carter a elle-même mis en place le système de sécurité, elle n'a eu aucun mal à le contourner. Mais, je ne suis pas Carter !"_

_-"Je vous ai envoyé un expert, il connait par coeur les protocoles du major Carter."_

Jack soupira et réalisa une chose.

_-"Où est Carter ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, monsieur, elle n'a pas répondu au téléphone. Je suppose qu'elle est au SGC avec le docteur Jackson."_

Le colonel commença à paniquer et tenta d'étouffer ses sentiments, pour ne pas se laisser aveugler et garder l'esprit clair. Il raccrocha et se prépara rapidement à partir. Il enfila le treillis réglementaire du SGC et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre la base. Après un quart d'heure de route, il se gara à l'entrée du parking car la zone la plus proche de l'ascenseur principal était occupée par une tente de commandement. Une équipe le salua et un jeune homme se détacha pour se présenter.

_-"Colonel O'Neill, je suis le capitaine Ewen Carson. Le major Davis m'a ordonné de vous assister pour pénétrer dans cette base."_

_-"Repos capitaine. Vous avez potassé les plans et protocoles ?"_

_-"Oui, ce major Carter est doué. Il a fait un travail remarquable et..."_

_-"Et on va y aller !"_ le coupa Jack.

Il n'avait pas corrigé Carson sur le sexe de son second, car il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à la retrouver vivante.

Jack et son équipe furent obligés de passer par le tunnel de secours pour pénétrer dans la base car l'ascenseur était définitivement hors-service. Carson n'eut pas besoin de contourner la sécurité du SGC car elle était tout simplement inexistante, ce qui inquiéta Jack au plus haut point. Passant sur le silence radio de la base, il commença à s'inquiéter que l'électricité soit en panne également. L'angoisse monta d'un cran en lui. Au niveau 8, Jack se rendit compte que la centrale électrique avait disjoncté. N'y connaissant rien, le colonel préféra ne toucher à rien. Puis, ils atteignirent le niveau 16, comme l'indiqua Carson à O'Neill.

_-"Je sais, capitaine, je travaille ici depuis sept ans !"_ grogna Jack. _"Je viens presque tous les jours !"_

Quand ils ouvrirent la trappe, le colonel retint un cri de stupeur, face au spectacle de désolation sous ses yeux : les murs étaient noirs, comme couvert de suie. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air, que les turbines ne brassaient plus. Jack jeta un oeil en salle de surveillance, mais comme prévu, plus rien ne fonctionnait. Ils prirent les escaliers pour rejoindre le niveau 18. Une épaisse fumée les prit à la gorge quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Ils y trouvèrent les premiers corps carbonisés. Jusque-là, ils n'avaient croisé personne, mort ou vif. L'odeur de chair brûlée était encore plus forte que la fumée. Jack chargea un des sergents de l'équipe de remonter et de prévenir Davis. Il devait mettre en place une tente pour récupérer les cadavres, en attente d'identification ainsi que des équipes médicales, pour les éventuels survivants. Jack essayait de garder son sang-froid mais il avait peur de trouver les corps de ses amis. Teal'c, lui, devait être avec son fils, loin du SGC, mais il restait Daniel et Carter... Sa Carter...

_-"On va vérifier le bureau du docteur Jackson ?" _proposa Carson.

_-"Oui, allez-y, puisque vous avez l'air de connaitre les plans. On se retrouve au labo du major Carter" _ordonna Jack.

Il descendit seul et espérait trouver Sam, cependant, il fut déçu quand il ne trouva personne. Il jeta un oeil aux laboratoires des docteurs Lee et Felger. Les murs étaient encore plus noirs à cet endroit. Il croisa son équipe et ils descendirent encore d'un niveau. Jack proposa de se rendre au niveau 21, pour y prendre des combinaisons "Hazmat", qui les protégeraient des microbes dans l'air mais fourniraient une barrière pour les odeurs insupportables. Le colonel tentait de fermer son esprit aux images horribles qui l'assaillaient.

Jack entreprit de guider ses hommes vers les niveaux inférieurs, voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il espérait arriver vite au niveau 23 et arriver à relancer les générateurs de secours. Avec un peu de chance, il y arriverait car les équipes auraient besoin des ascenseurs, comme les éventuels blessés. Il arriva devant la centrale de secours et soupira en voyant les grilles solidement closes. Son badge ne lui servait à rien sans électricité. Carson sorti des outils de son sac à dos et donna une paire de tenailles au colonel, qui le gratifia d'un hochement de tête.

_-"J'aime les personnes prévoyantes, capitaine."_

_-"Merci, monsieur."_

Jack découpa prestement le grillage et mit en route les batteries. Il aurait presque sauté de joie quand les lumières de secours s'allumèrent.

_-"Capitaine, on va descendre encore d'un niveau pour récupérer un MALP. On pourra l'envoyer en avant."_

Jack n'était pas encore sûr que la sécurité était toujours assurée dans les niveaux inférieurs. Ils croisèrent encore des corps sans vie et Jack désespérait de trouver des survivants. Ils arrivèrent au niveau 25 et c'est à partir de là qu'ils trouvèrent les premiers blessés.

_-"Doc !" _cria Jack, reconnaissant Janet Fraiser.

Elle gémit quand Jack la retourna pour la mettre sur le dos. Il posa ses doigts sur son cou, cherchant son pouls. Il était faible mais régulier. Jack vérifia qu'elle n'avait aucune plaie mais elle sembla plus sonnée qu'autre chose.

_-"Mon colonel" _gémit Janet quand elle partit avec des brancardiers.

_-"Oui, Doc ?"_

_-"Où sont Sam et Daniel ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, je vais les chercher. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ici ?"_

Janet sombra dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir répondre. Les secouristes se relayèrent pour monter les survivants à l'extérieur pour leur porter assistance. Jack reprit sa progression dans la base avec son équipe des forces spéciales. Arrivés au niveau 27, ils trouvèrent le général Hammond, sous un tas de décombres. Jack hurla à une équipe de venir de toute urgence. Il fut transporté hors de la montagne. Jack regarda par la vitre de la salle de briefing mais le rideau était baissé. Il avait peur de l'état de la salle d'embarquement. Il actionna le rideau, sans succès. Il fut contraint de descendre en salle de contrôle, qui n'était pas belle à voir non plus. Il put observer, sans y croire, la Porte des étoiles. Elle trônait, intacte sur son socle tout comme la salle l'entourant. Jack n'y croyait pas, tout le SGC avait été carbonisé - il ignorait comment - sauf la salle d'embarquement. La seule chose qui clochait selon le colonel c'était un petit détail, infime, qui pourrait avoir son importance un jour : l'iris était grand ouvert et les ordinateurs étaient tous éteints. Jack frissonna, s'imaginant déjà les ennuis passer la Porte.

Une fois le SGC sécurisé et évacué de ses blessés et de ses morts, le commandement revint au colonel O'Neill, en attendant que le général Hammond soit autorisé à reprendre ses fonctions. Jack recevait un rapport sur les pertes humaines toutes les demi-heures. Il n'avait pas encore entendu les noms de ses deux amis portés disparus. En y repensant, d'autres noms n'avaient pas été prononcés, comme Harriman et Siler. Grâce à leurs plaques, on identifiait plus rapidement les militaires. Les scientifiques pour leur part portaient des blouses avec leurs noms dessus. A la fin, seuls trois corps - masculins - n'avaient pas pu être identifiés, car trop abîmés. Davis avait fait intervenir un anthropologue chargé de vérifier les dossiers dentaires. Jack était un peu soulagé que le corps de Carter n'ait pas été trouvé parmi les morts mais il ignorait toujours où elle était. Une idée lui vint.

_-"Carson ? Vous êtes un expert en informatique ?"_

_-"Oui, mon colonel !"_

_-"Très bien, venez avec moi !" _ordonna Jack, allant en salle de contrôle. _"Je sais qu'on peut voir la liste des coordonnées composées mais je ne comprends rien au programme de Carter !"_

Jack indiqua au capitaine quel siège occuper et devant quel poste se mettre au travail. Il entra ses codes d'accès pour que Carson accède au DHD. Carson se familiarisa assez vite au programme de Carter car il connaissait sa manière de travailler.

_-"Voilà, monsieur. Dois-je composer les coordonnées ?"_

_-"Non, attendez que je j'envoie un MALP avant."_

En effet, une machine était déjà au pied de la Porte et Carson lança la dernière adresse composée, le vortex se forma vers PG9-472.

_-"Ici le colonel O'Neill, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?"_

Jack attendit un peu et lança son appel radio à plusieurs reprises.

_-"Jack ? Ici Daniel ! Tu as repris le contrôle du SGC ?"_

_-"Oui, Daniel !" _dit Jack, soulagé d'entendre son meilleur ami. "_Es-tu seul ?"_

_-"Non, je suis avec Siler, Harriman et... Sam."_

Jack sourit en entendant ses mots.

_-"Je vais couper le vortex, vous allez pouvoir composer pour rentrer."_

_-"Jack ?"_

_-"Oui ?"_ demanda le colonel, inquiet du ton de son ami.

_-"Tu peux me rejoindre ?"_

Jack n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée, ça ressemblait à un piège.

_-"Jack, allume la caméra si tu veux mais il faudrait que tu viennes ou que tu envoies quelqu'un pour nous aider."_

_-"Daniel... Où est Carter ?"_

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle, Daniel ne sachant pas comment répondre à cette question.

_-"Elle est avec nous mais... elle ne peut pas te parler, Jack."_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_

_-"Elle... elle est inconsciente, Jack."_

_-"Pourquoi avez-vous passé la Porte alors ?"_

_-"Jack, on devrait en parler plus tard mais on a besoin d'aide pour la ramener au SGC."_

_-"Je dois faire le point avec Davis, je te recontacte Daniel. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en attendant que je vienne vous chercher ?"_

_-"De l'eau et un peu à manger."_

Jack coupa la communication et fit préparer des vivres pour les personnes de l'autre côté.

Davis descendit accompagné d'Hammond, qui avait repris ses esprits. Il avait une bosse sur le crâne mais rien de grave. Janet les retrouva peu après en salle de briefing.

_-"Je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre Daniel et ramener Carter"_ déclara Jack.

_-"Est-ce que Daniel vous a expliqué ce qu'elle avait ?"_ demanda Janet.

_-"Non, il m'a juste dit qu'elle était inconsciente."_

Quand la Porte s'activa, une équipe médicale attendait déjà au pied de la Porte mais le coeur du général se serra en voyant son équipe arriver. Siler et O'Neill étaient en tête, suivi d'Harriman et du docteur Jackson. Ils portaient tous les quatre le caisson, faisant penser à un cercueil. Les quatre hommes étaient solennels, conscients de porter le corps quasi sans vie du major Carter. Ils déposèrent le caisson au pied de la rampe.

_-"Colonel, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" _demanda le général mais ce fut Daniel qui répondit.

_-"Général, vous savez que je travaillais avec Sam sur les traductions des artefacts trouvés sur PG9-472. Avec le sergent Siler, nous nous apprêtions à envoyer un MALP mais c'est là que l'alarme de la base s'est mise en route et que les explosions ont commencé."_

Hammond hocha la tête.

_-"La montagne a tremblé et Sam est arrivée en courant, nous ordonnant de passer la Porte. Nous n'avons pas pu envoyer le MALP, elle s'est jetée dans le vortex juste avant qu'il ne se ferme mais elle était inconsciente en arrivant."_

_-"Pourquoi ce caisson, docteur ?"_

_-"Parce que nous avions compris que ça fonctionnait un peu comme les sarcophages Goa'uld. Donc, avec Siler et Harriman on l'a portée jusqu'au temple mais le caisson était un peu trop lourd pour nous trois, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Jack de nous rejoindre... pour... la porter..."_

La voix de Daniel se brisa alors que Jack avait regardé droit devant lui depuis qu'il était rentré.

_-"D'accord, je vais appeler la Tok'ra pour voir s'ils connaissent ce genre de caissons. Allez tous prendre du repos."_

_-"Mon général, puis-je procéder à quelques examens sur le major en attendant ?" _demanda Janet.

_-"Oui, allez-y. Plus on en saura sur son état, mieux ça sera pour la soigner."_

Le général envoya Jack se doucher et se changer avant de faire le point avec lui sur les pertes humaines. Le colonel obéit à l'ordre direct mais à regret. Il refusait de laisser son second. Le caisson avait été laissé dans la salle d'embarquement car il était trop grand et ne passait pas par les portes.

Janet n'avait pas été en mesure d'ouvrir le caisson, même avec l'aide de Daniel. Sam y était enfermée et personne ne savait comment l'en faire sortir. Le caisson de survie semblait la maintenir dans une sorte de stase glacée, pour préserver ses tissus.

Revenu en salle de briefing, Jack se posta face à la vitre donnant sur la salle en contrebas. Il observait le caisson, les mains croisées dans le dos. Le général avait un pansement qui barrait son front mais il avait pris soin de changer d'uniforme car le précédent avait souffert de l'explosion. A ce moment précis, le générateur principal fut remis en route, relançant ainsi toute l'électricité de la base et le système de ventilation et climatisation.

_-"C'est Siler ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Oui, il s'est mis au travail immédiatement."_

_-"Mon général, que s'est-il passé au juste ?" _

_-"Les docteurs Lee et Felger travaillaient sur des artefacts, à la demande du major Carter. Elle pensait que ça pourrait faire avancer notre médecine de combat. J'ignore cependant ce qui s'est passé au juste. Je ferais une enquête et nous interrogerons les deux scientifiques quand ils seront sorti du coma."_

Jack remarqua que le caisson clignotait. Il descendit en vitesse voir ce qui se passait. Il espérait que ça indiquait le réveil de Carter mais il fut déçu en arrivant. Il appela Daniel et Siler, qui le rejoignirent rapidement. Jack leur expliqua la situation et Daniel jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses notes. Sam et lui avaient travaillé sur ce qui se rapprochait d'un mode d'emploi.

_-"Daniel !" _appela Jack, sans douceur.

_-"Je crois que l'appareil nous signale qu'il n'a plus de batterie !"_

_-"Plus de batterie ?"_ demanda Jack, hors de lui. _"Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Comment est-on censé recharger ce truc-là ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, Jack."_

_-"De combien de puissance a-t-il besoin ?" _demanda Siler.

_-"Sam a écrit "astronomique" en marge de mes notes..."_

_-"Et ça veut dire quoi pour elle ?" _demanda Siler.

Jack se tourna vers l'anneau en Naquadah, se dressant fièrement non loin d'eux.

_-"C'est l'adjectif qu'elle utilise quand elle parle de la puissance de la Porte."_

_-"Elle ?" _demanda Carson qui était arrivé entre-temps.

_-"Oui, elle. Sam Carter est une femme !"_ s'indigna Daniel.

_-"Alors, branchons le caisson sur la Porte !" _dit Siler, pensif.

_-"Et avec quoi ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-'Le major Carter a toujours des appareils qui lui servent de périphériques universels dans son labo."_

_-"Je peux aider pour ça au besoin, mon colonel"_ ajouta Carson

D'un geste, Jack congédia les deux hommes. Il avait posé sa main sur la vitre du caisson, juste au-dessus du visage de Sam. Il murmura des mots à son intention, que même Daniel ne comprit pas, ça ressemblait à une promesse mais l'archéologue ne releva pas. Le général Hammond rappela son bras droit en salle de briefing pour finir leur réunion et Jack quitta Sam une fois de plus.

Siler travailla sans relâche pour trouver un moyen de brancher le caisson et il trouva une solution au milieu de la nuit, bien après qu'Hammond se soit retiré dans ses quartiers, laissant Jack seul, face à la vitre.

Quand SG3 rentra de mission le lendemain matin, Jack s'était endormi la tête sur la table de réunion. Le colonel Reynolds le réveilla doucement.

_-"Jack, vas te reposer, ça ne la fera pas revenir plus vite tu sais."_

_-"Tu l'as vue ?"_

_-"Jack, comment ne pas voir son caisson ? Il est énorme et prend la moitié de la place disponible dans la salle. En plus, c'est affreusement silencieux, même quand la salle est remplie. Tout le monde se tait en entrant là, comme si c'était un sanctuaire."_

Jack se leva d'un bond, se demandant si Siler était arrivé à ses fins. Harriman qui était présent quand Siler était parti se reposer, lui assura que oui et Jack quitta la salle de contrôle pour se rendre près de Sam.

Les jours passaient et l'état de Sam n'évoluait pas. Personne ne savait dire si c'était bon ou mauvais. Tous les techniciens, scientifiques et le personnel médical donnaient un coup de main aux recherches sur le caisson, tandis que les autres travaillaient à remettre le SGC en état. Teal'c était rentré et avait été peiné d'apprendre à la fois pour les pertes humaines et pour l'état de son amie. Il passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Jack, quand il n'aidait pas aux travaux.

La Porte s'activa au bout de cinq jours et Jacob Carter passa le vortex. Jack failli lui hurler qu'il était temps mais vu la mine sombre et l'air fatigué sur le visage de l'ancien général, il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Selmak prit la parole en voyant le caisson dans la salle.

_-"Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?"_

_-"C'est Carter qui est dedans" _précisa Jack.

Jacob reprit le contrôle et courut presque.

_-"Que s'est-il passé ?"_

Jack lui fit un résumé rapide des derniers événements mais personne ne put expliquer pourquoi Sam avait eu besoin d'être mise dans le caisson.

_-"Elle ressemble à Aurore..."_

_-"Qui ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Aurore dans "La Belle au bois dormant" c'était son dessin animé préféré"_ expliqua Jacob.

_-"J'aurais dit Blanche-Neige mais Aurore c'est bien aussi" _dit Jack, esquissant un sourire pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

_-"Dans les deux cas, un baiser de son Prince charmant devrait la réveiller mais dans le cas de Sam, je doute de l'efficacité..." _ajouta Daniel.

Il laissa Selmak étudier l'appareil de près et il ajouta ses remarques sur le carnet de Daniel. Jack profita de sa présence pour aller se reposer un peu. Après quelques heures, il retrouva Jacob en salle d'embarquement. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

_-"L'appareil était réglé sur "Stase" de toute évidence, je l'ai mis sur "Guérison"."_

_-"Ce sera long ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas Jack, ça dépend de ses blessures mais elle n'a rien d'apparent."_

_-"Ce qui n'exclut pas une hémorragie interne"_ dit Janet qui venait d'arriver.

Quelques heures après l'arrivée de Jacob, le caisson sembla s'arrêter. Toutes les équipes quittant la base ou y arrivant, grâce à la Porte étaient restées aussi discrètes que possible, refusant de troubler le repos du major Carter. Jack était au mess quand il entendit la voix d'Harriman dans les haut-parleurs. Il courut vers la salle d'embarquement, rejoint par le reste de son équipe et par le père de Sam. Le général Hammond était déjà là, surveillant le caisson. Selmak observa les instructions et annonça que la guérison était finie. Janet était arrivée peu après, avec une équipe médicale pour prendre en charge Sam, dès sa sortie de stase.

Jack scruta le visage de son second, guettant le moindre signe de réveil. Ses traits fins et réguliers semblaient paisibles, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, une légère mèche s'était échappée et Jack mourrait d'envie de la replacer derrière son oreille. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Presque tout le personnel du SGC était massé dans la salle de la Porte, attendant le réveil de celle qu'on surnommait à présent "la reine glaciale". Tealc et Daniel se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule juste au moment où les yeux de Sam papillonaient, annonçant son retour imminent.

_-"Jack ?" _murmura-t-elle et il fut à son chevet dans la seconde qui suivit.

Le colonel attrapa sa main et de l'autre, il caressa doucement son crâne.

_-"Je suis là Carter, tout va bien."_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, le trouvant penché au-dessus d'elle. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Jack s'éloigna de Sam et Jacob la salua doucement.

_-"Salut princesse."_

_-"Papa, que s'est-il passé ?"_

_-"Je propose un bilan de santé avant de passer au débriefing" _annonça Janet, de sa voix décidée et aucun des gradés ne songea à la contredire.

Sam prit une douche rapide à l'infirmerie et change de vêtements, avant de retrouver son équipe en salle de briefing. Elle marcha doucement vers le niveau 27, refusant l'aide de Janet. Tous les hommes présents dans la salle se levèrent à son entrée et Jack lui proposa un siège, la sentant vaciller. Elle le gratifia de son sourire spécial et Hammond lança le briefing.

_-"Major, racontez-nous votre version de l'accident."_

_-"J'ai confié aux docteurs Lee et Felger d'étudier des artefacts de guérison, venant de PG9-472 ainsi qu'une batterie au Naquadah. Daniel s'occupait du MALP avec le sergent Siler et j'étais remontée à mon labo pour prendre un appareil de mesure quand j'ai entendu les cris des scientifiques. J'ai voulu courir vers eux mais une secousse a fait tomber une de mes étagères sur moi. Elle m'a protégé de la première explosion. Je me suis relevée et j'ai couru vers la Porte. Comme le sergent Harriman avait déjà ouvert le vortex, je leur ai ordonné de le franchir. J'ai fait le tour du niveau pour emmener d'autres personnes avec nous mais nous étions seuls. Je me suis jetée in extremis à travers l'anneau mais je ne me souviens pas du reste." _

Jacob lui expliqua comment elle avait été placée dans le caisson pour la sauver.

_-"Expliquez-moi ce qui a provoqué votre état alors" _demanda le général.

_-"Je pense que je me suis brisé quelques côtes, quand l'étagère m'est tombé dessus. Le passage dans le vortex juste avant sa fermeture n'était probablement pas une bonne idée" _ajouta Sam._ "Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, si j'en crois l'état de la base."_

_-"Vous avez bien fait major, vous avez sauvé les vies de trois personnes, en plus de la vôtre."_

Sam sourit humblement et Jacob lui expliqua ensuite les découvertes faites par Selmak sur le caisson.

_-"Le docteur Jackson a bien fait de te mettre dedans."_

_-"Merci Daniel"_ dit Sam.

_-"Nous supposons que les deux docteurs ont fait sauter les artefacts avec la batterie au Naquadah, déclenchant les explosions en chaine au SGC" _déclara Hammond, qui avait regardé toutes les vidéos que Siler avait pu sauver des disques durs.

Le briefing prit fin rapidement car Sam se sentait fatiguée. SG1 l'accompagna au mess pour la forcer à manger un peu avant que Jack ne la raccompagne à ses quartiers.

_-"Tout va bien, Carter ?"_

_-"Oui, merci monsieur. Je pensais juste à quelque chose."_

_-"Et que se passe-t-il donc dans cette jolie tête blonde ?"_

_-"J'ai des paroles qui me reviennent mais j'ignore si je les ai rêvé ou si ce sont de vrais souvenirs."_

_-"Quel genre de paroles ?"_

_-"Une conversation à propos d'un prince, d'Aurore et de Blanche-Neige."_

_-"Non, ça c'est vrai. Nous avons eu débat philosophique avec Daniel et votre père. Il semble cependant que le Prince Charmant n'était pas disponible pour le baiser magique."_

Sam lui sourit et répondit : _"Moi je crois que si."_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Je me souviens d'une voix masculine, ressemblant fort à la vôtre me promettant des choses merveilleuses si je revenais à la vie..."_

Jack se passa une main dans la nuque et Sam perdit son sourire.

_-"Oh, je vois. Vous avez dit tout ça, en pensant que je ne m'en souviendrais pas... D'accord, je ferais comme si de rien n'était et j'enfermerais ces souvenirs avec ceux du test Zatarc."_

Elle lui tourna le dos, tentant de contenir ses larmes naissantes. Jack s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

_-"Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit mais j'espérais pouvoir vous faire une vraie déclaration à votre retour."_

_-"Vous pensiez vraiment tout ?"_

_-"Oui, Sam, tout et plus encore."_

Sam se tourna vers lui et Jack la serra dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de l'épaule de sa compagne.

_-"Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, t'aimer, te faire l'amour et t'épouser si tu le veux aussi. Je t'offrirais ce que tu désires."_

_-"C'est toi que je veux, j'ai eu peur de ne pas survivre et j'ai pris conscience qu'il valait mieux la prudence que les regrets. Alors, même si j'ai peur de m'engager avec toi, je veux tenter ma chance plutôt que de la laisser passer."_

Jack déposa un fin baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

_-"On va prendre notre temps et vivre notre histoire à notre rythme. Et le jour où tu seras prête, on pourra se marier."_

Sam sembla apprécier la proposition de Jack et elle lui rendit son baiser passionné.

La reine glaciale laissa place à une princesse chaleureuse, que Jack découvrait tous les jours un peu plus, appréciant ses caresses et sa chaleur.

**FIN**


End file.
